Logan's Christmas Carol
by libducky
Summary: What would have happened if Logan had been visited by three ghosts instead of going to the bridge that fateful night?
1. Chapter 1

Logan stumbled into the house and headed straight for the alcohol. He was going to drown his sorrows, every last one of them. His life had been a roller coaster of highs and lows. First Lilly had been murdered. Then the whole fiasco with his mother, people claimed she was both dead and alive. Logan had turned to the only person he thought could help him, Veronica Mars. He knew she hated him and he hated her. Well, he didn't really hate her. He needed someone to blame for Lilly's death and she was the closest target. When she sided with her dad, it had been almost too easy. But if anyone could track down Lynn Echolls, it was Veronica.

And somewhere along the way, they had found each other. Maybe it was because both of their mothers had left them with no rhyme or reason. Or could it be when Logan broke down in her arms, finally mourning his mother. He knew something had changed when he came to give her the check for her services. But when Veronica had ripped it up, Logan could swear it felt like a weight had been lifted. So when he heard her cry out in surprised shock over the phone, he knew something was wrong. He had gotten more then he bargained for that day, between punching out an FBI agent and then the kiss that stunned him.

But what stunned him even more were the changing feelings he was having. Veronica had been his girlfriend's best friend, his best friend's girl and yet a small part of him was attracted to her. But she wasn't that same girl. She was hard and prickly not soft and sweet. Yet she seemed to fit against his jagged edges. And they were sneaking around. As everyone knows, secrets rarely stay that way for long, especially in Neptune. Veronica had told him about the rape, she was so angry. But eventually she had found out that it was Duncan. And that made Logan feel guilty, especially knowing he had slipped Duncan GHB. But as high as he had felt when he kissed her, it was like a full fledged plummet, when he found out she had sent the Neptune Police after him. He had confronted her on the beach and just like that life was spiraling downward again.

Logan wrenched open a bottle of vodka. She was so driven to find Lilly's killer that no one was spared. Everyone was a suspect, even him. He took another swig and lolled his head back to stare at the ceiling. He could hear movement above coming from his father's room. Whatever it was, Logan didn't want to be part of it. However before he could get up, Aaron Echolls strode into the living room, looked at Logan and gave a heavy sigh.

"I guess you won't be accompanying me to the Kane party." Aaron ground out roughly. He looked into the mirror and gave his jacket a tug.

"I doubt they'll let a suspected murderer into a party with the governor. And let's not forget who the hosts are. I'm sure Celeste Kane will greet me with open arms." Logan sneered at his father's reflection in the mirror. He lifted the bottle to his lips and felt the cool liquid burn down his throat.

"Logan, son, put the goddamned bottle down. You're as bad as your mother. She just drank….." Aaron managed to get out before Logan interrupted.

"Don't talk about mom. You didn't give a fuck about her drinking. You were too busy having your affairs to care about her. Those and your precious career and money, that's all you ever cared about." Logan bit out caustically.

"I'll deal with you when I get home." Aaron growled as he reached for the doorknob. He slammed the door shut and headed towards his car. Logan could hear it start up and squeal out of the driveway.

Logan knew he should make an attempt to get out of the house but where could he go. He was quite certain Duncan wouldn't want to see him, Lilly was dead, Veronica suspected him of Lilly's murder and there was no way he was going to any 09er house. Not when he felt like crying. He wanted to cry for Lilly, his mother, Duncan, even Veronica. As that thought popped into his head, he could feel the tears drip onto his cheeks. Before long, shuttering sobs wracked his body. Logan dropped the bottle to the floor and curled up, clutching a pillow to his chest.

After a while, Logan's sobs had subsided. He reached down for the vodka and took another swig. The bottle was almost empty and Logan was beginning to feel the alcohol kick in. He rolled his neck and then searched the floor. To his amazement, there sat Veronica's dog Backup.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in boy?" asked Logan, after looking around to check that the alarm system had been activated. He then scanned the room for any evidence of Veronica. Where ever Veronica went, Backup wasn't too far behind. Backup opened his mouth but instead of barking, a gruff voice filled the room.

"You have lived through more tragedy than anyone at your age should. Your soul has been battered and bruised yet there is still hope. It is for that reason; you will be visited by three spirits tonight. They will take you on a journey. What you learn tonight can save you from a life of misery."

Logan struggled to control his disbelief. He must be hallucinating, too much alcohol. Logan blinked and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, the dog was gone. In his absence, Logan felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him. He stood up, stretched his body and slowly padded up to his room, thinking about the bizarre occurrence. Logan lay down on his bed and was asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up sleepy head. I want to go out and have some fun." came a loud voice.

"Don't wanna get up, go away." Logan moaned into his pillow.

Suddenly the covers were ripped from his body and the cool night air hit his skin. Logan propped one eye open. Not seeing anything he clutched with his hand for the sheet.

"No way are you covering up that hot bod. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm dead if ya know what I mean." said the voice.

Logan sat straight up to find a filmy figure at the end of his bed. Slowly it came forward until Logan could see it was a ghostly Lilly. He started backing up in the bed until she reached out and snapped the waistband of his underwear. She giggled and sank down on the bed next to him.

"God, Logan as much as I'd like to have my way with you, there are more important things to take care of now. I can't believe I'm saying this but get dressed." said Lilly in a firm voice.

"But…but" sputtered Logan. He remained frozen in the bed, eyes wide.

"Snap to it, lover. We haven't got all night." Lilly whined impatiently.

"This has got to be a dream." Logan stated. He pinched his arm and yelped. He then scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.

"No dream baby. Just a little glimpse into the past. We have to get going. Here take my hand." Lilly extended her hand.

Logan stared at it as though it were a snake. But slowly he raised his hand. In the end, Lilly snatched it and a heavy fog began to form. Logan glanced over at Lilly, a million questions swirling through his brain.

"I know you have tons of questions and I'll get to those later but now we need to do this." whispered Lilly as if reading his mind.

The fog began to lift and Logan saw that they were seated in a limo off to a corner while four people sat towards the back.

"That's us at homecoming right before you died." whispered a very confused Logan. He stared at his own face and those of Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica.

The ghostly Lilly next to him nodded.

"They can't see or hear us. Just watch and listen." she replied.

As they looked on, the Lilly sitting next to Duncan rearranged her dress and addressed Logan.

"My turn. Logan?" she said.

"Truth." Logan replied looking supremely smug.

"What did you think of Veronica the first time you saw her?"

"I don't know, I thought she was hot." replied the Logan in the scene.

Ghostly Lilly turned towards Logan as he watched himself duck his head and reply. She smiled at him and giggled knowingly.

"You liked her even then. I knew it. I just wanted you to admit it to yourself." ghostly Lilly said to Logan as he watched the rest of the scene play out in front of his eyes.

"But I would have never acted on it. Not with Veronica." Logan answered.

"I know," Lilly clucked her tongue,"but I can't say I was as faithful. I always wondered how serious you were in that letter. But after you find out everything, I'm not sure you'll look at me with fond memories. But never mind that now, this is about you and Veronica."

"There is no me and Veronica. We imploded at the beach this afternoon." Logan drawled and rolled his eyes.

"So I heard but you still want her and I bet you still love her a little bit. Am I wrong?" Lilly flipped her hair behind her shoulder and sighed knowingly,"Fine, let's move on, maybe our next stop will jog your memory."

Lilly grabbed Logan's hand and instantly the fog reappeared again. When it cleared off, Logan noticed that they were floating outside the balcony of the Camelot Motel. He immediately began to panic and reach for the railing. Lilly stopped him and gave him a look.

"Logan, stop being a baby. If you let go of my hand again I'm going to let you fall." she sighed again, "It's one of the perks of being dead, dumbass."

Logan watched as his twin came out of one of the rooms and settled against the wall. He rubbed his hand and kept shooting anxious looks at the door that was open a crack.

"For someone who doesn't care, you sure were in a hurry to rescue Veronica. I mean look at yourself. Those looks, the sore hand, I can even read your mind." Lilly said gleefully as she continued to look on with interest.

"Really, so tell me smarty pants, what was I thinking." gestured Logan towards his twin, who was still leaning against the wall.

"You want to run back in there and finish using Mr. FBI as a punching bag for scaring Veronica. And you want to go all caveman on V. You know, pick her up, throw her over your shoulder, and drag her off to your cave." Lilly's voice had taken a breathy quality to it.

"Ok, you're right. So what? It's all lust." Logan snipped back.

"Oh no, you didn't even think about ravaging her, you just wanted to protect her. Now where have I heard that one before?" Lilly tapped her chin and Logan scowled at her. She giggled and then straightened up, "Here comes the real show."

Logan tried to avert his eyes but it was no use. Veronica had opened the door and was striding towards the Logan on the balcony. There was a small exchange of words and then Veronica stretched up and planted a kiss on him.

"A bit weak but hey not everyone can be me." Lilly yawned.

Logan knew what came next. He watched as Veronica went to leave and his twin's hand shot out and stopped her. As Logan watched himself pull Veronica into the kiss, he felt that same tug in his heart. He knew Lilly was right. He felt a lot more than lust for Veronica.

Logan turned to see Lilly staring at the couple locked in the heated embrace. She had a happy smile on her face. As the couple broke apart, Lilly turned her attention back to him.

"Bravo, Logan. I'm almost jealous. But I guess if it had to been someone, V is the best choice." Lilly mused.

Logan gave her a look of incredulous surprise. He knew Lilly was as possessive as he was but she rarely showed it. And here she was saying she approved of him and Veronica.

"Oh, Logan, I knew you would move on. When I saw the two of you, I knew your letter was for real. But why you ever hooked up with trashy Caitlin, I'll never understand. Grief does weird things to people but come on." Lilly's mouth curled in distaste as she finished her comment.

Logan continued to watch as Veronica stumbled down the stairs and over to her car. He remembered how he felt when she looked up at him. It was a mix of disbelief, shock, and a tiny kick of hope. He had done it. He had kissed Veronica, something he had wanted to do for a long time. He glanced over at ghostly Lilly.

"Duh, Logan, did you ever wonder why I never dared you to kiss Veronica. You have been harboring feelings for her ever since she skipped into town. But you were too nice to try and corrupt Little Miss Innocent. While I, on the other hand, spent lots of time doing just that." Lilly laughed and tossed back her hair.

Logan blushed and ducked his head at her comments. How could Lilly read his mind?

"Yes, I can read your mind. That's how I knew what you were thinking on the balcony. It's one of the perks of being dead. But I didn't need it to figure out how you felt when we were together." Lilly sighed and twirled a red lollipop that appeared in her hand out of nowhere.

Logan gawked at the lollipop as Lilly popped it into her mouth and began to suck. She looked over at him expectantly. Logan sighed and knew what she wanted.

"Ok, Lilly, you're right. I do care about Veronica. Ok, I'm probably halfway in love with her. Fine, more than half way." Logan replied after Lilly gave him a look.

"I hate when you do that." He snapped at her. Lilly just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we have to get you back. So much to do, so little time." Lilly wiggled her eyebrows.

With that the fog drifted in completely obliterating the Camelot. And as quickly as the fog had appeared, it vanished to reveal Logan's bedroom. Lilly pulled Logan back over to the bed.

"Well, I have to go now. Make me a promise. No matter what don't give up on Veronica. She'll need you soon more than ever." Lilly pushed Logan down in the bed and pulled the covers on top of him.

"I promise, but don't go, so much I have to ask you." Logan said but a wave of sleepiness overtook him and his eyes began to weigh heavy.

Lilly leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Logan, you know how it has to be, you have to know." She whispered into his ear.

She stepped back, away from the bed and waved. Logan blinked and when he opened his eyes, Lilly was gone. He continued to struggle to keep his eyes open but it was no use. Logan slipped back into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's eyes snapped open. He shifted his head left then right. Finally he let out a long sigh. Just a dream, he thought, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. But as he looked down, however he realized he was wearing the same jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Green was always a good color on you, Logan. I remember this beautiful green blanket your grandmother gave you for your first birthday. You slept with it for three years afterward. I used to tuck it in next to you at night." a soft breathy voice came from over by the window.

Logan's head whipped around to see the ghostly sight of his mother. She looked beautiful in the white suit she had been wearing when she jumped off the Coronado Bridge. She was gazing at him with sad eyes and a watery smile. Logan was now sure this whole thing was no dream. Lynn floated towards the bed and held out her hand.

"Come on honey, we have to get going." Lynn clasped Logan's outstretched hand and the familiar fog coiled at their feet. He looked over at his mother and thought about the one question he wanted to ask her.

"Logan, I promise we will talk about that but you need to see something else first." Lynn sighed and put her arm around Logan,"I warn you this maybe hard but you need to see it."

They are standing by what looks like a car crashed into a tree. Logan immediately recognized it as Veronica's LeBaron. He glanced at his mother and moved quickly over to the car. He looked in to find it is empty. Logan turned back towards his mother.

"What happened?" he demanded. Lynn beckoned him to follow her. They approached a house and heard grunting around the back of the house. As they got to the backyard, Logan saw that the yard was littered with various objects. Logan noticed his father, Aaron Echolls, was sitting on a refrigerator, holding a walkie talkie.

"Veronica? You're an odd duck. Hey, how many teenage girls keep walkie-talkies in their car?" Aaron said into the speaker. ** "**What have you done to me?" Veronica cried. Logan could feel the fear in her voice. He moved closer to hear the conversation.

"Veronica, dear. Where are my tapes? I'll let you out as soon as I have my tapes

back." Aaron said. Logan could only look on in confusion. Tapes, he thought, what tapes?

"No, thanks. Honestly, I feel safer in here." Logan heard Veronica say shakily

through the walkie talkie.

Aaron jumped off the fridge and begins to pace around. Logan moved towards

him as if to strike him. Lynn stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"They can't hear or see you." Lynn reminded him. Logan fell back and helplessly watched the scene play out in front of his eyes. 

Aaron located a can of gasoline and had begun to pour it on the refrigerator and then made a path leading away. Aaron's face seemed to take on that same psychotic look he had the night he beat up Trina's scumbag boyfriend. Logan quickly figured out what Aaron was intending to do.

"You wanna know something about Joan of Arc, Veronica? Huh? God didn't really talk to her. Uh-uh. It's true, I saw it on TV. You know, it was one of those historical forensics programs. And they decided she had a brain tumor. Burned alive. What a waste. She thought her death meant something. But all it meant was she was crazy." Aaron squawked into the walkie talkie, his eyes glint with a repressed fire.

"Think about that. Veronica. Where are the tapes? Where are the tapes?" Aaron's voice had begun as a whisper but quickly escalated to mad screaming.

Logan remained rooted to the ground. He had never felt more powerless. But he wasn't sure why all of this is happening. Logan again looked over at his mother whose face was twisted as if in pain.

"Why is Dad doing this? Why does he keep asking about tapes?" Logan demanded.

"Just listen, I think we're about to find out." Lynn said, returning her attention to scene. 

"Veronica, where are the tapes, Veronica. Where are the tapes? Where are the tapes? You know, Lilly never told me where the tapes were hidden either. I-I kinda think there's a cautionary tale in that, Veronica. Something like I'm not going to let a seventeen year-old piece of ass ruin my life!" Aaron was ranting and raving as he paced back and forth.

Logan began to put the pieces together. Lilly had something on his father. What wouldn't Aaron want the public to know about him and Lilly? Suddenly a thought clicked in his head. Aaron was sleeping with Lilly. Logan felt his stomach roll at the thought. And Veronica had found the tapes to prove it. A shiver of fear drew up Logan's spine. After living with Aaron for seventeen years, he knew the level of violence Aaron was capable of creating. He knew in his heart Aaron would never let Veronica out. He would kill her.

"They're on the roof, I put them on the roof. Please let me out of here." Logan

could hear Veronica plead with his father.

Aaron had managed to climb onto the roof and locate a tape. As his father's eyes continue to gleam with a mad satisfied glow, Logan heard a voice calling for Veronica. The voice got closer and Logan realized that it is Keith Mars. He had his gun drawn and was circling the house slowly. Logan ran to him and tried to tug at his jacket.

"She in the fridge and he's going to flambé her." Logan screamed and motioned for Keith. But Keith stared straight though him. Logan remembered what his mother had said and fell back, praying Keith would save Veronica.

Aaron had forgotten to turn off the walkie talkie and Veronica screamed for her father. Just then Aaron fell onto of Keith. They rolled back and forth, trading blows. Finally it seemed that Keith had the upper hand but Aaron pulled out a lighter and set the trail of gasoline ablaze. Logan gasped in horror as everything near the refrigerator lit up in fire and the flames licked at the side of it. He ran over and tried to lift the lid but his hands just slid ineffectively through the metal. Logan fell to his knees and felt tears welling up in his eyes. The tears began to stream down his face and he beat his fists against the lid. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see his mother.

"Time to go, honey. There's more we need to see." She lifted him into the air above the scene below and slid her hand into his while used her other hand to cradle his head against her shoulder.

Logan was too upset to protest. He wanted to scream in anger and frustration. He could only hope Keith would save Veronica. The fog began to fill his blurry vision and he closed his eyes. 

As the fog cleared Logan opened his eyes and realized they were standing on the edge of the Coronado Bridge. Logan wiped his eyes and noticed the lone person standing on one foot teetering on the ledge. Whoever it was had poured something out and was watching as it fall to the water below. At first he thought the figure was his mother but as he drew closer he realized it wasn't. As the individual turned, Logan found himself looking at his own face. A phone rang, which briefly distracted him into noticing his SUV. Logan's twin on the bridge ignored the phone and continued to sway on the ledge. Logan turned back to his mother with a questioning look on his face.

"Logan, this is where you would be if we hadn't intervened. You would have never gone to sleep. You were supposed to drive out to the bridge. And you will be joined in a few minutes by others." Lynn spoke softly.

Even before she could finish speaking, Logan could hear the sound of revving engines, motorcycle engines. As the bikes pulled up and ringed the yellow SUV, Logan noticed his twin took another swig from the flask in his hand. Weevil had taken off his helmet and crossed his arms.

"Seriously, what do you-what do you think you can do to me, huh?" said the Logan teetering on the bridge. "

"I'll think of something." stated Weevil. 

Logan watched himself twist his hand up and beckon Weevil. He felt a hand brush his shoulder and turned to see his mother's face. She smiled sadly and took his hand.

"No, we need to stay. I need to find out what happens." Logan blurted out.

"Honey, there are still some things we need to talk about and I don't have much time left." Lynn whispered. Even as she spoke the now familiar fog swirled and the bridge faded away and revealed Logan's bed room.

Logan moved back to his bed and sat down. He placed his head in his hands. He sensed rather than felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. She had sank down onto the bed and smiled sadly.

"Logan, I know right now you are feeling very confused. This whole night has been crazy. I hope I can answer some of your questions now." Lynn said in a soothing tone.

"Why, mom, why?" Logan looked at her pleadingly.

"You know your father. I stood by and let him beat you. I was wrong but I was even more wrong to kill myself. You see, Lilly and I aren't in the same place. She didn't leave by choice, but I did. For me, helping you now is the way I can find some sort of peace. I don't want you to make the mistake I did. Lilly didn't have to help. She's doing this out of guilt. She did love you, Logan, just like I love you. I know there's nothing I can say to make it better but I hope our visit will help you heal." Lynn brushed her hand through Logan's hair as she talks.

"I know Dad was an asshole but how could you leave me with him?" Logan said weakly, lying down on the bed, clutching a pillow.

"Honey, I wasn't strong enough. You are. But I promise you, he won't be with you much longer. Try to forgive us, Lilly, myself, and Veronica. Even though Lilly and I don't deserve it, Veronica does. She helped you when you needed it. At least consider that." Lynn stood, picked up the blanket and moved to cover him in much the same way Lilly had.

"What about Veronica? Is she ok… did Dad…." Logan faltered, fearful of the answer.

Lynn sighed. She tucked the covers over his shoulders and gave him a weak smile.

"I wish I could say but I don't know. Just remember Logan. I love you." Lynn bent over and kissed his forehead. She began to hum a lullaby Logan vaguely remembered and brushed her hand over his face. Logan's eyes became heavy and he slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A harsh cold feeling began to permeate Logan's brain. He shot straight up in bed and shivered. Someone must have cranked up the air conditioning, maybe Trina. He stumbled into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. As he looked up he noticed that his breath was visible. He checked the mirror and saw a figure hovering at the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom. A hand beckoned Logan back towards the bedroom.

Logan jerked around against the basin and got a closer look at the individual who was shrouded in a black cloak. He can't make out any part of the face, though the hand seems human. Logan began to walk in the direction of the bedroom. As he approached, he noticed the familiar ghostly glow around the cloaked figure. The figure moved back into the darkness of the bedroom, allowing Logan into the bedroom. The air is still cold and Logan's breath is now extremely visible against the inky blackness of the room. As he peered around, Logan saw that all the window shades had been pulled down pitching the room into almost complete darkness.

So who could this be, Logan thought to himself. As he recalled the events he had witnessed that night, he drew only on conclusion: Veronica. Oh, my God, Logan swallowed hard and felt his eyes begin to tear. He dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

A frigid hand came up and landed on Logan's shoulder. Logan felt the sensation of ice flowing through his veins. It was almost paralyzing. A heaviness filled his body and his eyes glazed over. His lungs struggled to draw breath. But Logan could see the fog begin to fill the room, swirling around him and the mystery individual.

As the fog cleared, Logan looked around. The figure lifted him bodily up onto his feet. They were standing on the edge of a cliff. Logan heard a car pull up and watched as Veronica got out of a convertible. Her hair is flying all around her face, totally out of control. She looks tired and is dressed in a short black dress. He can see unshed tears in her eyes as she pushes back her hair from her face.

Veronica climbed through the white fence that lined the cliff. She began to walk towards where Logan and the dark cloaked figure. He can see she is clutching some papers. She walks to the edge and looks over. Logan moves to try and pull her back but he is stopped by the figure. He remembered the words of Lilly and his mother and stopped struggling. Logan breathed a sigh of relief and continued to watch as Veronica moved away from the edge. She opened up a piece of paper and seemed to be reading it silently. Logan slipped behind her and began to read over her shoulder.

Dear Duncan,

I know it seemed like I was always the strong one but I have nothing left. Dad is gone, Lilly is gone, even as I write this I know you are burying Logan. With everything that has happened, I just can't bear to go on. I know you and Meg will be happy together. Your wedding was absolutely amazing; I was honored to be Meg's maid of honor. I only regret that I will miss the pitter patter of little Kane feet. I had hoped that Logan would come back to us but I guess it was not meant to be. I hope where ever he is, he is happy. Please remember me with happy thoughts.

Love,

Veronica

Logan began to realize with horror what Veronica has planned. He looked down in her hand and saw with shock, his picture and obituary clutched in it. She refolded the note and placed it in an envelope. Veronica walked back to the car and taped it to the steering wheel. She turned and Logan could only watch as the wind picked up her hair and blew it back out of her face. She smiled a sad quiet smile, threw her arms out and stretched out her neck. But the smile slowly slipped away and was replaced with an anguished twist. The eyes that seemed to dance one minutes were filing with unshed tears. She made her way through the flimsy fence again and moved back to stop at the edge again.

Logan continued to watch, knowing he was unable to do anything to stop her. He had followed her from the cliff the car and back. He turned to the dark figure that just shook what looked like a head and pointed back to Veronica. Logan turned to see Veronica had removed her shoes and was teetering on the cliff much the same way that Logan had on the bridge. He watched as she began to tip forward, throwing her arms out and seemingly embracing the sky. He ran to try and catch her but she plunged through them and continued to plummet down out of sight.

Logan looked over at his shoulder at the dark figure whose cloak was blowing furiously in the wind. Logan turned and ran as fast as her could, tackling the individual to the ground. They wrestled back and forth, soon Logan began to tire. With a last burst of energy, he pushed off the hood and gasped in shock. Logan was staring at his own face.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell!" cried Logan as he stared down at his reflection.

"Oh, grow up, you know who I am. You're not stupid. On second thought…" Logan's mirror image sneered back up at him.

"So I'm dead huh?" Logan ground out, climbing off of the ghost figure and straightening his clothes.

"Or something. But it's not how you think. You didn't jump off the bridge." the ghost replied and rolled his eyes.

"What do I call you, Logan Two?" Logan snickered at his own joke.

"How about I refer to you as jackass? Has a nice ring to it." the ghost paused, seeing the look on Logan's face, "You don't like it? It doesn't much matter."

"So what jewels of wisdom are you going to impart upon my poor soul?" Logan walked over to an outcrop of rocks and sat down.

The ghost moved to stand behind Logan and began to talk.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful blonde girl whose innocence and reality was yanked away from her. She turned inward and rebuilt both herself and reality. There was a boy who was living in two realities, one he presented to the world and one he hid away. Both the boy and girl were broken. They had been torn apart by each other and the reality they live in. But they can't stay away from each other. And gradually they begin to realign and rediscover. Imagine their surprise when they seem to fit together even better than before. But again reality, self doubt and a strange twist of events conspired to separate them. They tried to revert to their original selves and fall back on the old. They drifted in and out of various lives. At this point there are two futures. In the first, they try deny each other. They still have those feelings but are unable to get move beyond the past. And then the boy died, hit ironically enough by a drunk driver. They never get the closure they deserve and the girl filled with remorse throws herself off an ocean cliff. Do you to hear the rest?" the ghost asked.

Logan looked off at the ocean and listened to the seagulls cry for a minute before nodding his head and whispering an affirmative answer.

"Yes, you were killed. But you will move on. Veronica can't." the ghost paused.

"Because she killed herself like Mom. I figured that. Doesn't she have to help someone and then she'd be ok? That's what Mom said." Logan blurted out.

"No. In your mom's case, the life she was living due to your father was considered. As for Veronica, her life isn't a factor in that sense. Yes, she may have suffered but she wasn't living in the same manner as your mother. In Veronica's case, she cannot move on. She is destined to remain in misery forever." the ghost spit out harshly, "Shall I keep going?"

Logan felt tears well up in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could listen to anymore. But he had to finish this. He nodded his head again and the ghost continued.

"In the second, eventually they reconnected with a vengeance. They fought, loved, and lived with passion and vigor. And they do live happily ever after." the ghost finished and laid his hand on Logan's shoulder, "There is one more thing you need to see before I go."

The fog swirled up from the ocean and soon it wafted away to reveal a beautiful house nestled alongside a beach. A car is coming up the driveway. The door to the house opened and out stepped Veronica dressed in jeans and a tee shirt with a towel slung over her shoulder. She is bouncing a baby on her hip and there are two twin toddler boys peering around her legs.

"Daddy's home." Veronica says as the car pulls up to the door and the twins hurl themselves over to the driver's side door. Logan held his breath and let it out with a gush as an older version of him climbed out of the car and swung the boys around. He walked over to Veronica and placed a kiss on her lips as he relieved her of the blonde baby girl. He kissed the baby and raised her over his head. She giggled and let out a loud squeal of delight. He turned back to Veronica who was trying to give him a stern look. He looked sheepish as he returned the baby to her arms and proceeded to drag her into his arms for a long kiss.

"Eww, girl cooties, Daddy got girl cooties." The toddlers point and giggle until Veronica leveled them with one of her stares.

"Ok, inside you two. It's time for dinner so go wash your hands." Veronica laughed as they scurried inside. She turned to look back at Logan who was still holding her in his arms.

"I love you, Logan." she whispered into the night air.

"And I love you too, sugar puss." he responded. Veronica can see the light dancing in his eyes. She pulled the towel off of her shoulder and proceeded to snap it at him until he protested and ran into the house with Veronica and his giggling daughter in hot pursuit.

As Logan looked on the couple moved inside the house, the fog rolls back in and he looked for the ghost. But it was no where to be found. And Logan felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him. His eyes drifted closed but not before he thought he heard Lilly whisper.

"You know how it has to be, you have to know….And if you fuck it up, I'll come back and kick your ass."


End file.
